Blood Coated Heart
by xXCrystal WinterXx
Summary: "All vampires are Bloodsucking creatures without souls, even if you become friends with one, they will end up killing you"... It started out with a favor; to capture Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of a famous Vampire hunter. But who knew that the vampire who was trying to kill you, was the one to fall for you. Will their forbidden love stay happy or end with a bloodstained disaster?
1. Chapter 1 - Under attack

**What's up Minna, This is a little Idea I had. I've been in love with vampire novels at the moment and reading 'the blood of Eden' Series... Erhmahgosh its fabulous! Anyway we're not here to talk about the series we are here to read this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy and if you have an Advice Please do put it in a review so I can see what I need to improve on! Without further ado, Lets begin. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, however I do own the plot of this Fiction.**

**Pairings: **

**G****ray x Lucy**

**Natsu x Lisanna**

**Gajeel x Levy**

**Romeo x Wendy (They're 15 and 16 in this story kay?)  
><strong>

**Jellal x Erza**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal P.O.V)<strong>

"Now class, who can tell me what to do when a vampire attacks you in the woods?" A petite girl with silver hair flowing down her back looked out to the class, her motherly smile plastered on her face. Hands bolted up and she observed every student, her eyes landing on a blonde haired teenager glancing out the window.

Lucy, A teenage girl at the age 16 was observing the wall outside the classroom, the wall separating the school from the vampires. Her chocolate-brown eyes focusing in deep thought and her lips a straight line. Was she paying attention to class? No. Was this the first time? No. Lucy Heartfilia was always interested on going outside the school walls, Never once had she left the school walls. Her home was in the school walls with her mother, the principal, Layla Heartfilia.

"Miss Heartfilia" Mirajane called out sternly, causing the blonde to jump and turned to look at the teacher. "Miss Heartfilia, what do you do when a vampire attacks you in the woods?" She repeated, waiting for an answer.

"Uhm... you uh... run?" A few seconds later the classroom cracked up with laughter leaving the principles daughter flustered in embarrassment, a light tint of pink covering her cheeks.

"Quite down please, Lucy, Can you please tell me what you find so interesting outside of the classroom?" Mirajane smiled and walked towards Lucy until she was directly in front of her desk, "Well, I'm waiting"

"Sorry Mrs Strauss. I was just looking at the wall, I mean... I want to see if what we say about vampires is real, what the books say, the rumors. I want to see one for myself" Her chocolate-brown eyes staring innocently up towards Mira, who stood shaking her head and chuckling slightly.

"Miss Heartfilia" She started "No one should ever want to see those blood-suckers. They would suck your blood dry from your body, Everyone who has seen one, never came back to tell the story" A puzzled look was glittering in Lucy's eyes but she decided to stay quite. Just that moment the emergency alarm blasted and students quickly covered their ear, Mrs Strauss looked towards the open door to see Layla standing there panting harshly.

"One is trying to break through the gate!" She yelled, her eyes filled with fear. "Get the students armed and ready to protect themselves" When all the students stood up, Layla's eyes caught Lucy and she spoke once more "Except you Lucy, You stay here and hide!"

"But-" When Lucy was about the protest her mother glared at her and silenced her. Lucy sighed and went to lock the windows and blinds, as the students made their way out of the classroom, Lucy caught the sight of the open gate and the lock that had fallen off. Lucy continued shutting the windows until they were all shut, question was.. how did it get in when it's daylight?

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

The alarm was still going off while I was locked in the classroom, by myself. I pulled out my headphones and iPod and started playing music which blocked out most of the alarm, I shut my eyes and made my way to the desk, huddling underneath it. Re-thinking back to Mrs Strauss's reply '_Everyone who has seen one, never came back to tell the story'_.. Well if they never came back, why do we have books about them? What if they are all wrong and vampires weren't the ones that killed them? I could hear the music getting louder and the last of the sirens going off, Taking the headphones out of my ear I peered over the desk to see Mama standing there.

"Lucy? Lucy you in here?" I got up from under the desk and walked over towards her, she sighed in relief. "I thought he got you"

She ran to hug me which I accepted "Is 'he' Still here?" I asked, a part of me wanting it would be a yes.

'W-We don't know, we searched everywhere but can't find it," Her grip around me tightened "Please don't go anywhere alone until we find it, Now I want you to hurry to your room and lock everything, okay? Don't stop to talk to anyone" I nodded and started walking down the hallway, passing the lockers and classroom and armed students.

"Lu-Chan!" A sweet voice called out from behind me and my 3 best-friends came running down the hallway, "Lu-chan! Lu-Chan!" Levy called and stopped in front of me, Lisanna and Wendy trailing behind slightly.

"Yes Levy-Chan?" Raising a brow towards Levy-chan before peering around.

"Where you going?, Layla-san told me that we needed to escort you to your room... I don't know why though, The girl apartments are just outside the classrooms"

I groaned inwardly, "Levy-Chan can you please just let me walk there myself, I wont tell Mama, but having to have people escort me is embarrassing" I mumbled.

Levy's lips formed a straight line, her finger came up to her chin before staring back at me "Fine! Just this once though!" She gave in before turning away and shouting stay safe. Lisanna and Wendy following her, but not before giving me a sympathetic smile and I mouthed a thank you.

I continued walking until I got to the apartments, sliding my card in I opened the door and slid inside quickly, not looking back. Walking up the spiral steps until I got to my dorm room, slipping my card in the lock I opened my door. My nose filling with the sweet smell of Vanilla and Strawberries, shutting my door behind me I walked through my large room and to the bed.

My bedroom was the largest of them all, It had an enormous bed with silky pink covers and plenty of fluffy pillows and teddy bears, A white desk with a Laptop and other school essentials. In another part of my room was a bathroom with the normal appliances, a kitchen, A living room with a glass coffee table, Sofa and a Television across from it, On both sides of the Television were Book Shelves filled with colorful thick books and a Vanity and Walk-in-robe on another wall.

As I laid on my bed I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, peering around the room I saw no presence of anyone and decided to shrug it off. I headed to the bathroom to change into a pink nightgown that reached my mid-thigh and had a shower, I still had that uneasy feeling though. Sitting on my bed I looked into the vanity and started pulling ridiculous faces before heading off to a dreamless slumber.

**Meanwhile in (Anonymous P.O.V)**

I stared down at the female blonde sleeping, why did I even agree to this? If he wanted to make her go into the forest were she won't be spotted, he should have done it himself. I silently cursed and continued to focus on the girl in front of me, I just needed to get this girl away from the school and he will have her blood... I don't know why he can't just go get some other girls blood and why this one is so special. I jumped down from the window and walked towards her bed, making sure to treed lightly. Taking one last glance at the sleeping beauty, I quickly slid out the window and through the gate.

"All I need to do is scare her than kill her, Piece of cake" I smirked and continued running towards the Vampires Palace to find Dad and hear his plan, "King of Vampires here I come"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review and tell me how I could improve if you wish, Stay tuned for more chapters and until next time! 3<strong>


	2. So sorry!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me!

Ive been working on a few new stories as well as trying to complete many school assignments.

Please forgive me? I promise I'll update these stories soon when I actually get the chance. Thank you for reading and please be patient with me! Love you all. Until next time!

Winter out.


End file.
